


Bing Lee, International Man of Mystery

by disjointed_scribblings



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, spy AU, web series spy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disjointed_scribblings/pseuds/disjointed_scribblings
Summary: Because did anyone ever believe Bing Lee was a med student?  Three-shot. Originally posted to tumblr.





	1. Bing Lee, International Man of Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as to my tumblr (scribblinaway) during the original airing of LBD.

At the very back of a crowded San Francisco diner, a man slipped into an empty booth.  He’d just come in from outside; his collar was raised against the wind and his eyes were hidden by aviator sun glasses.  He dropped his gloves on the table, but made no move to remove any of his other outdoor apparel.  When his cell phone rang, he picked up and said without greeting,

“I think my cover is blown.”

“It sure will be if your powers of observation have gotten this bad."  Agent P sat down across from his most valuable undercover operative.  "Did you honestly not see me over by the counter?”

Bing Lee clicked his cell phone off.  “Well, sorry if I’m a bit distracted right now.  I’ve just seen six years of work go right down the drain.”

“Tell me."  P popped a stick of Nicorette and wished he could still smoke inside.

"You know I’ve had some increased visibility lately.”

“The little girl video diary.  It’s not a problem."  He waved a hand dismissively, imagining how much more dramatic the gesture would have been with a cigarette.  A nice little dismissive trail of smoke.

"Not on its own, no.  The problem is… the fans… well, sir, they’re obsessed.”

“Bah.”

“No, I mean it.  They endlessly analyze every second of footage, and some of them are frighteningly good at predicting the actions of the people on the show.”

“And you’re saying that internet crazies who spend all their waking hours watching some suburban brat complain about how she’s not married yet are a threat to national security?”

“It’s not that.  It’s just…” Lee hesitated.  “After my most recent appearance on the show, there has been a lot of speculation that I’m not really a med student.”

“So you’re telling me that a bunch of teenage girls who spend all day on Facebook are smarter than you.”

“No!  I… well, actually, they do have a lot to say about one of my informants.  They seem to think he’s about to engage in illegal behaviour.”

“Which one?”

“Wickham.”

“Can’t help you there."  P spat out his gum.  "Kid’s a lying bastard.  Look, Lee, I’ll have some people from tech check out this web cult for you, and if they think anyone in there is a risk, we’ll get you out.  At the moment, it looks like they’re crazy but harmless, so keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And next time I send you on assignment, can you just try not to hook up with a redhead?”

Lee had the good sense to look embarrassed.

“Now."  P imagined stubbing out a cigarette, and settled for squishing the Nicorette into the tabletop.  "Tell me what the social and business elite of California have been up to.”


	2. No One Can Know

“You realize that no one can know about this.”  

William Darcy carefully folded the hotel newspaper before glancing over at the man who looked a hell of a lot like his best friend.  It was disconcerting enough to discover that one’s closest friend was keeping secrets; to discover that he was actually leading a whole secret life – well.  Darcy didn’t think he’d processed the whole thing yet.  Hence the meticulous ritual of folding the newspaper, to buy him some time before he had to look into Special Agent Bing Lee’s eyes.  

“Are you about to warn me that if you tell me you’ll have to kill me?  I would have thought that rather beneath you.  So derivative.”  

With a sigh, Bing dropped down into the seat opposite.  “Darcy, you know what I mean.  You can’t _know_ most of the information I’ve given you in the past few days, and my superiors really can’t know that I used agency resources for a personal favour.  I’m not saying that you’re in danger, but there are people out there who want to know our secrets, and if they find out that you know anything – ”

“That’s why you’ve kept this whole operation on such a strict need-to-know basis?  That’s why I couldn’t even tell my sister, her sister?  It would make them – ”

“Targets.  Yes."  Bing pinched the bridge of his nose, the most physically vulnerable attitude Darcy had seen from him since he’d burst into the hotel room with a data key and a handgun four days ago.  "I understand why you had to talk to Lydia, but really, with all their online exposure, I would like to minimize the risk to the Bennets as much as possible.”  

Darcy’s throat felt suddenly dry.  “And Gigi?”  

“Can’t keep a secret to save her life.  I know she’s not going to like it, but Darcy, I’m asking you to please not tell her, for her own safety and for my job security.”  

Her own safety… in his mind’s eye he could still relive in painful detail the way her face had crumpled as Wickham walked away, with that casual, callous, caustic farewell.  No, Darcy was no stranger to hurting Gigi for her own safety.  

“I won’t tell Gigi anything,” he said finally, forcing his fingers to unclench from around the newspaper.  

“Phew."  Bing grinned, and the agent was replaced by the sweet, irresponsible med student.  

And that really begged the question, all by itself.  "How long has this… career of your been going?  Were you ever a med student?  When we met, were you investig–”  

“You know I can’t answer those questions, Darcy.”  

Damn.  Darcy let his gaze drift away as he shrugged.  “Would you at least tell me if Pemberley Digital was the subject of some kind of inquiry?”  

“Look, Darcy, I’m sorry I haven’t been able to tell you about any of this, but I have a very good reason.  And I wouldn’t be the first person to keep a secret from a friend.” 

Darcy opened his mouth to argue, but in the end Bing was right and there was nothing he could say.  He felt… guilty.  And now that thoughts of Lizzie were no longer consuming his consciousness as they had over the summer, he began to wonder if his best friend’s feelings towards Lizzie’s sister were stronger than he had assumed.  

“Bing."  Why was he so damned cotton-mouthed?  "Bing, I – ”

“Forget about it, Darcy.  It’s in the past.”  

But perhaps it wasn’t.  It didn’t matter what Lizzie said, or what Jane herself said in front of the whole internet.  There was no way to know how the wind blew without sticking a hand out the window.  Maybe… 

He wasn’t going to say anything yet, of course, so he changed the subject instead.  “How did you know something was afoot with Wickham anyway?”  

Bing smirked.  “I have my sources.  Darcy, have you ever heard of Tumblr?”  

“Tumbler as in a tumbler of double-malt whiskey?”  

“No.  Never mind.  We should probably think about heading out."  And with that Bing stood and left the hotel lounge.  

Darcy would have liked to sit in silence for a while to consider everything that had been said.  But his phone went off, and he pushed the deep thoughts to the back of his mind so he could talk to Gigi.  

_IT’S DOWN!!!_ , read her text message.  He felt his lips curve.  

_Indeed. I’ll be coming home soon._

His phone beed again so quickly she must have shot off this text at the same time as the last.  _Have you talked to her??? Is she okay? Did you see George?????? What happened??????_

He pressed a finger to his temple.  _I can’t talk about it, Gigi. Honestly. There were other people involved and not all of their methods were strictly… legal._

Gig’s response came through faster than he would have expected.  _WHAT??? William, I’ve been sitting back here worrying about this for a week!  Can’t you give me something??_

_Gigi, I’m sorry. I wish I could tell you. But there are already too many people involved in this._

A few minutes of radio silence, and then, _Fine. Just tell me he’s hurt pretty badly and that’s all I really need to know. For now._

Well, the battle wasn’t completely won, but at least it was something.  _He definitely, definitely has some regrets_.  Darcy still felt like gloating about some of it.  

_I love you, big brother :):) I’m going to talk to Fitz, call me in five minutes._

_I can do that_ , he texted back, and almost smiled.   


	3. Bing Lee, International Man of Mystery, Takes New York

Secret Agent Bing Lee slipped onto a stool in a bustling coffee shop and said to his new handler, “Is it always this chilly in New York in March?”  

“It’s still winter here, California boy,” she replied, and slid an encrypted micro SD card across the table to him.  It was the size of his fingernail; she felt momentarily nostalgic for the days of manilla envelopes.  

Lee pocketed the card.  “What’s the lowdown?”  

“Once you’ve decoded, you’ll find information on three different charities and your targets there.  You’re responsible for finding your own way in, as usual.  Most of your targets are high up in the organization, sitting on the board, that kind of thing, so your priority is to get yourself into a position where you can work with them regularly.  They’re overwhelmingly the wives of important men - a businessman with questionable Chinese investments, a Russian envoy to the UN, those are our biggest threats right now - so you want to use your charm and you’ll need to dig a bit.  Is that a problem?”  

“No, it’s perfect.  I have an in for Fashion Week.  I’m sure Mrs. Russian Envoy would love a backstage tour.”  

Agent R nodded.  “You know how to contact me, Lee.”  

“Before you head out, can I ask if the agency has given any more consideration to the new recruit I suggested?”  

“I’ve read the profile you sent me.  A talented and insightful young woman - exactly the kind of person I keep telling the agency we need.  We’ll see if they listen to me this time.  I’ll keep you updated on their decision.”  

“I really feel she’s a strong candidate,” Lee began, but R was done with the subject, and he should know better than to try to get the last word on his superiors.  The barista had just called out a butter pecan latte, so she stood up, grabbed the drink, and left.  


End file.
